Cars: The Video Game
Cars: The Video Game is a video game that was released in June 2006. The game takes place after the movie, as players take the role as Lightning McQueen, as he prepares for the next Piston Cup season, as well as racing against new competitors. Plot Chapter 1 Lightning McQueen is racing in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. However, it turned out to be just a dream. He decides to actually have the race someday. Also, his next Piston Cup season is starting soon, so he has to get ready. He gets asked by Sally for a date, but Mia and Tia also ask for a date. Sally solves the problem by having a race, in which Sally wins. Then, he goes to Willy's Butte to practice powersliding with Doc. Now he is ready for the first Piston Cup race at Palm Mile Speedway, which he wins. Chapter 2 Upon returning, Fillmore offers McQueen a trial of his own organic boost fuel, which he kindly accepts and uses from that point on. Doc has also mentioned to Sarge that Lightning is in need of some off-road training, so he recruits McQueen into his boot camp, where he must dodge several obstacles to make it around the course. After finishing, Sarge challenges McQueen to a race with his other friends throughout the Radiator Springs Compound. Completing the race grants McQueen the ability to race in the next Piston Cup in Motor City, which Lightning soon wins. Chapter 3 Now with the setting at night, Mater teaches Lightning how to drive backwards, which can be useful for tricks. Later on, Sheriff challenges him to a long race throughout a brand new atmosphere, Ornament Valley, and now the road construction signs have been removed and Ornament Valley is now open to the public - and explorable. While paying a visit, Lightning meets up with a gang of New York road racing cars hired by Chick Hicks for helping him train. With beating them, Lightning gains access to the newest race in Sun Valley. Chapter 4 After the intensity of the race at Sun Valley, Lightning returns back to the calm landmarks of Radiator Springs. Lightning takes a drive with Sally to the newly opened Tailfin Pass, which is now accessible during explore mode. But Lightning soon meets up with a gang of punk cars who call themselves the "Delinquent Road Hazards". Lightning beats them, but the group swears revenge and speed off. Their revenge comes when Mack is driving on the interstate, and, hired by Chick, raid him and steal all of Lightning's racing gear from the trailer. After talking things over with Sheriff, Lightning speeds off onto the interstate and catches up with the four, which he smashes to near death to steal his gear back. Upon being arrested, they admit that they were hired by Chick, who of which McQueen plots his revenge on. At the next Piston Cup at Smasherville, Lightning confronts Chick, but he claims to know nothing of the sort. He is beaten by Lightning, but believes Lightning didn't win fair. Lightning talks over an idea with the officials, and a Piston Cup sponsored event takes place throughout the three parts of Ornament Valley - the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Chapter 5 The actual Radiator Springs Grand Prix is being held. It has three races. The first one is in Radiator Springs, the second one in Tailfin Pass, and the third one in Ornament Valley. After beating Chick in all three races, the final Piston Cup race is held, and Lightning wins the Piston Cup and becomes the 2006 champion. He goes on a road trip with Mater, Sally, and Doc. Gameplay There are five chapters of the story, each one containing 5-8 events. There are three types of events - road races, minigames and Piston Cup races. In road races, players proceed through 3-lap races, each race open to 5 different contestants. To complete minigames, players must complete an objective, usually being collecting a given number of an object. There are five Piston Cup races, one at the end of each chapter. There are 12 laps, and much more contestants. Halfway into the race, players must take a "pit stop" and a play a minigame in order to move on in the race. Once the game is completed, there is not much to do, other than to make sure you have first place on all events, and collect bonus points. There are two modes of gameplay - story mode allows players to follow the main story of the game, unlocking more events as others are beaten. VS allows two players to go head-to-head in a fight to the finish. It is only accessable if two controllers are plugged in. Bonus Points Bonus points are obtained by driving your character into a lightning bolt, and depending on what color you will receive a number of points. These can be used to buy new characters, paint styles, and concept art. Characters Playable *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Carrera *Doc Hudson *Ramone *Flo *Sheriff *Chick Hicks *The King *Darrell Cartrip *Wingo *Count Spatula DJ, Boost and Luigi are also playable, but only in minigames. Supporting *Guido *Sarge *Fillmore *Lizzie *Snot Rod *Darrell Cartrip *Mia and Tia *Al Oft *Tractors *Frank *Fletcher *Gerald *El Guapo *Papo *Vince *Barry *Lenny *Sonny *The Crippler *Ginormous *Hollister *Aikens *Lee Jr. *Suregrip *Guenther *Joltsen *Riley *Medford *Henderson *Turner *Zeb *Buck *Masterson *Bashman *Cortland *Banks *McCoy *Clarkson Events Race Courses *Radiator Springs Grand Prix *Radiator Cap Circuit *Sally's Sunshine Circuit *Doc's Challenge *Boostin' with Fillmore *North Desert Dash *Sarge's Off-Road Challenge *Sheriff's Chase *Rustbucket Race-O-Rama *Ornament Valley Circuit *Sally's Wheel Well Sprint *Doc's Check-Up *Tailfin Pass Circuit *Delinquent Road Hazards *Monster Truck Mayhem *Chick's Challenge *Radiator Springs GP (night) *Tailfin Pass GP *Ornament Valley GP *Palm Mile Speedway *Motor Speedway of the South *Sun Valley International Raceway *Smasherville International Speedway *Los Angeles International Speedway Minigames *Lizzie's Postcard Hunt *Tractor Tipping *Doc's Lesson: Powerslide *Luigi to the Rescue *Sarge's Boot Camp *Mater's Backwards Lesson *Sheriff's Hot Pursuit *High Speed Heist *Lightning Strikes Back Reception Overall, the game has recieved positive feedback. GameSpot gave 7.0 out of 10 for Xbox 360 and Wii versions, for PlayStation 2, 7.6 out of 10 for the GameCube and Xbox versions, and 7.4 out of 10 for the PSP version. Metacritic gave 65 out of 100 for the Wii version, 54 out of 100 for the DS version, 73 out of 100 for the PC version, 71 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version, and 70 out of 100 for the PSP version. Trivia *In the Xbox version of the game, all of the racers, excluding Hollister, Cortland, Joltsen and Clarkson, have their numbers changed to the normal racers. *The DS version of the game is much different than the console versions. It has a variety of mini-games to choose from, as well as a few Piston Cup races. *The Game Boy Advance version only has four playable characters: Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, The King, and Chick Hicks. There are also unlockable pictures from the movie you can collect. *The PSP version has its own story mode involving Boost, DJ, Wingo, & Snot Rod as the main antagonists, and their friendship with Chick Hicks is revealed. There are 15 playable characters to choose from, with DJ, Snot Rod, Wingo, Boost, & Chick Hicks as unlockable boss characters. *When you look up in free drive mode, the clouds are tire treads, the same as in the movie. *In the Xbox 360 version of the game, music doesn't play during the cut-scenes and end-scenes, while they do in other versions. *The Piston Cup racers have different numbers and names, but the same sponsors, compared to the movie. *The Triplet Arrows in Ornament Valley are inspired on the actual Twin Arrows of the U.S. Route 66. *The World's Largest Ball of Fan Belts, seen in Radiator Springs, is inspired by one of the various record fan belts. *The last stripes at each end of the repaved road are shaped like lightning bolts. *Like the film, the game is dedicated in memory of Joe Ranft. Goofs *In Lightning Strikes Back, it is highly unlikely that the tuners would still be on the Interstate. *Lightning has already learned how to powerslide/drift. *Sometimes the player's character will go through another character. This glitch can be pulled off by driving up to Tailfin Pass, and smack any car around for as long as needed until he/she stops moving and can be driven through. Also, if you change the view to first person you can see the chassis and steering wheel of the car. *Mack can be pushed around in exploration mode. He will go through Radiator Springs Curios, and his front will be at the other side. Gallery screenshot 1.jpg screenshot 2.jpg screenshot 3.jpg screenshot 4.jpg screenshot 5.jpg screenshot 6.jpg screenshot 7.jpg screenshot 8.jpg screenshot 9.jpg screenshot 10.jpg screenshot 11.jpg flo.jpg character art 1.jpg|Character Art character art 2.jpg|Character Art character art 3.jpg|Character Art cars the video game.jpg cars screenshot 1.jpg cars screenshot 2.jpg cars screenshot 3.jpg cars screenshot 7.jpg cars screenshot 5.jpg cars screenshot 6.jpg cars screenshot 8.jpg cars screenshot 9.jpg cars screenshot 4.jpg cars screenshot 10.jpg VinceCarsTheVideoGame.png Vitoline51CarsTheVideoGame.png ZekeCarsVideoGame.png Fletcher-1-.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h12m49s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h20m56s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h41m16s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h31m53s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h41m27s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h40m57s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h12m46s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h32m02s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h16m09s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h12m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h16m14s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h18m04s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h07m56s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h44m11s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h26m26s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h08m09s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h02m30s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h26m37s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h26m34s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h08m04s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h07m58s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h27m07s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h08m06s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h07m54s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h40m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h44m35s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h40m28s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h19m29s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h39m52s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h19m25s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h19m16s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h18m56s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h39m47s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h24m53s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h24m49s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h10m25s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h09m41s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h09m26s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h56m00s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h55m55s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h55m44s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h55m05s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h50m00s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h48m24s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h46m01s201.png DRH1.jpg Category:Video Games